Adam Stanheight
Adam Stanheight ist ein fiktiver Charakter aus dem ''Saw'' Franchise sowie einer der Hauptprotagonisten des ersten ''Saw''-Films. Er wurde von Leigh Whannell verkörpert. Biographie Dr. Gordons Beschattung thumb|left|250px|Adam fotografiert Lawrence Gordon Adam Stanheight war ein Fotograf, der seinen Lebensunterhalt damit verdiente, andere Leute gegen Bezahlung zu beschatten, zu verfolgen und zu fotografieren. Einer seiner Auftraggeber war David Tapp, ein ehemaliger Detective der Mordkommission des Metropolitan Police Department. Unter dem Decknamen "Bob" zahlte er Adam 200$ pro Nacht, um den Onkologen Dr. Lawrence Gordon zu verfolgen und zu fotografieren, da Tapp ihn für den Serienmörder Jigsaw hielt. Adam beschattete Gordon über mehrere Tage hinweg und nahm zahlreiche Fotos von ihm auf. Bei einer Gelegenheit verfolgte er ihn bis zu dem heruntergekommenen Hotel Barfly, wo sich Gordon mit seiner Studentin und heimlichen Affäre, Carla, traf. Letztendlich machte ihn dieser Auftrag zu einem Ziel des wahren Jigsaw Killers, John Kramer. (Saw) Entführung thumb|250px|Adam durchsucht seine Wohnung nach dem Eindringling Nachdem Adam in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte, um die Fotos von Gordon zu entwickeln, schlief er in seiner Dunkelkammer ein. Als er erwachte, stellte er fest, dass in der gesamten Wohnung der Strom ausgefallen war. Als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte und feststellte, dass jemand in seiner Wohnung war, wagte er sich vorsichtig aus der Dunkelkammer und nutzte das Blitzlicht seiner Kamera, um den Eindringling zu finden. Beim Betreten seines Wohnzimmers fand er schließlich eine mechanische Bauchrednerpuppe, die auf seiner Couch saß und ihn mit ihrem elektronisch verzerrten Lachen verhöhnte. Aufgeschreckt zerschmetterte Adam die Puppe mit einem Baseballschläger und bemerkte, dass sich der Einbrecher in einem nahen Schrank versteckt hielt. Als er diesen jedoch öffnete, wurde er von Jigsaws Komplizin, Amanda Young, die ihr Gesicht unter einer Schweinemaske verbarg, attackiert und verlor nach einem kurzen Kampf schließlich das Bewusstsein. (Saw, III) Test thumb|left|Amanda zerrt Adam in das Badezimmer Nach seiner Entführung brachte Amanda den bewusstlosen Adam in ein heruntergekommenes, unterirdisches Badezimmer, wo eines von John Kramers tödlichen Spielen auf ihn wartete. Als sie eintrat, stand dieser vor einem der Spiegel und schminkte sich so, dass es den Anschein hatte, als habe er sich selbst in den Kopf geschossen. Nachdem er Amanda anwies, Adam mit dem linken Fuß an ein Rohr in der hinteren Ecke des Raums zu ketten, zog Amanda ihm Schuhe und Gürtel aus und legte ihm, wie befohlen, eine metallene Fußfessel an. Anschließend hievte sie ihn in eine mit Wasser befüllte Badewanne und warf ihm zu guter Letzt den Schlüssel für seine Fessel auf den Bauch. Währenddessen vergoss John einen Eimer voll Kunstblut auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raums, bevor er sich selbst ein Mittel in den Arm injizierte, welches seines Puls verlangsamte und seine Muskeln entspannte. Nachdem sie all ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatten, nahm Amanda Adams Schuhe und Gürtel, sowie die Hilfsmittel, die sie zur Vorbereitung des Spiels benutzt hatten, an sich und machte sich daran, zu verschwinden. John hingegen blieb zurück und legte sich mit einem Minikassettenrekorder in der einen und einem Revolver in der anderen Hand in die Blutlache, was ihm endgültig den täuschend echten Anschein eines Selbstmordopfers verlieh. Dann schaltete Amanda das Licht aus, verließ den Raum und schloss die schwere, metallene Schiebetür hinter sich. (Saw, III) thumb|250px|Adam im Badezimmer Nur wenig später wachte Adam schließlich auf und rang nach Luft, nachdem er in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit vollständig im Wasser versunken war. Als er panisch aus der Wanner stieg, zog er versehentlich den Stöpsel und bemerkte nicht, wie der Schlüssel, den Amanda bei ihm zurückgelassen hatte, im Abfluss verschwand. Unverzüglich geriet er in Panik und schrie um Hilfe, als er plötzlich die Stimme eines Mannes in der Dunkelheit vernahm. Als dieser schließlich einen Schalter ertastete und das Licht einschaltete, stellte Adam fest, dass es sich bei ihm um Lawrence Gordon handelte, der in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes, ebenso wie er selbst, mit dem Fuß an ein stählernes Rohr gekettet war. Jedoch tat er zunächst so, als würde er seinen Mitgefangenen nicht erkennen. Stattdessen geriet er nur weiter in Panik, als er den blutüberströmten Körper von John Kramer vor sich liegen sah. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es Gordon jedoch schließlich, ihn zu beruhigen. Nachdem er sich ihm vorgestellt hatte, fragte er ihn, ob er den Toten erkannte oder sich daran erinnern konnte, wie er in das Badezimmer gelangt sei, was Adam beides verneinte. Trotz seines Misstrauens und seiner Anspannung, verriet auch Adam schließlich seinen Namen. Indes machte sein Mitgefangener die beunruhigende Feststellung, dass ihr Entführer sie längst hätte töten können und schlussfolgerte, dass er oder sie wohl etwas von ihnen wollte. Bei näherer Erkundung des Raums bemerkte er zudem eine Uhr an der Wand, die, im Gegensatz zu dem schäbigen Badezimmer, fabrikneu war und stellte somit fest, dass ihr Entführer offenbar wollte, dass sie wussten, wie spät es war. Während Gordon versuchte, die Schiebetür aufzustemmen, die sich knapp in seiner Reichweite befand, fand Adam plötzlich einen weißen Umschlag mit seinem Namen in seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Darin befand sich eine Kassette mit der Aufschrift "Spiel mich ab." Auch Gordon fand einen solchen Umschlag in seiner Tasche. Neben einer weiteren Kassette fanden sich in seinem Umschlag jedoch auch ein Schlüssel sowie eine einzelne Patrone für einen Revolver. Umgehend versuchte er, mit dem Schlüssel seine Fessel zu öffnen. Als dies misslang, warf er Adam den Schlüssel zu, der jedoch zu demselben enttäuschenden Ergebnis kam. Nur Augenblicke später bemerkte er jedoch den Rekorder in der Hand des scheinbar toten John Kramer. Da dieser jedoch weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite war, versuchte Adam, mithilfe seines Hemdes an das Abspielgerät zu gelangen. Als dieser Versuch jedoch ebenfalls erfolglos blieb, band er schließlich die Kette des Stöpsels aus der Badewanner um einen der Ärmel. Somit gelang es ihm, nach einigen weiteren Versuchen, endlich, den Rekorder in greifbare Nähe zu ziehen, nachdem sich der Stöpsel in einer am Rekorder befestigten Schlaufe verfing. thumb|left|250px|Adam spielt die Kassette ab Als er seine Kassette schließlich in das Gerät steckte und sie abspielte, wurde ihm von einer verzerrten Stimme ein grausames Ultimatum gestellt. Sein Entführer konfrontierte ihn spöttisch mit seinem Hang zum Voyerismus und seiner Arbeit, die im Grund nur daraus bestand, andere Menschen auszuspionieren. An diesem Tag solle er sich selbst beim Sterben zusehen, es sei denn, er unternehme etwas dagegen. Nachdem die Aufnahme zu Ende war, bat Gordon ihn, ihm den Rekorder zuzuwerfen, um seine eigene Aufnahme abspielen zu können. Aus Angst, das Gerät zu beschädigen, forderte Adam jedoch die Kassette, welche ihm Gordon nach kurzem Protest schließlich zuwarf. Die darauf enthaltene Aufnahme stammte von derselben verzerrten Stimme, welche den Arzt damit konfrontierte, dass er an jedem Tag seines Berufs als Onkologe anderen Menschen die Nachricht ihres baldigen Todes überbrachte. Nun war es seine Aufgabe, selbst den Tod eines Menschen herbeizuführen. Die unheimliche Stimme forderte ihn auf, Adam bis 6:00 Uhr zu töten. Andernfalls würden seine Tochter, Diana, und seine Frau, Alison, nach Ablauf der Zeit hingerichtet werden, während er selbst im Badezimmer verrotten würde. Darüber hinaus verriet ihm die Stimme, dass überall im Raum mehrere Hinweise und Hilfsmittel versteckt waren, die ihm beim Lösen seiner Aufgabe helfen sollte. Einer dieser Hinweise bestand in der kryptischen Botschaft, dass ein Kreuz den Ort markieren würde, "wo ein Schatz liegt." Zudem wies die Stimme ihn auf den scheintoten John Kramer hin, mit der Anmerkung, dass einem nicht viel mehr übrig blieb, als sich zu erschießen, wenn man so viel Gift im Blut hatte, wie er. thumb|250px|Adam durchsucht die Toilette Nachdem auch Gordons Aufnahme zu Ende war, forderte er Adam erneut auf, ihm den Rekorder zuzuwerfen, was dieser nun, ohne zu zögern, tat. Als er die Kassette mehrmals vor- und zurückspulte, entdeckte er einen letzten Hinweis. Am Ende der Aufnahme waren undeutlich die geflüsterten Worte "Folgen Sie Ihrem Herzen" zu hören. Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte Gordon ein Herz, dass auf den Wasserkasten einer Toilette gleich neben Adam gemalt worden war. Entgegen seines Ekels durchsuchte Adam die beschmutzte Toilette, jedoch erfolglos. Erst, als er den Spülkasten untersuchte, fand er im Inneren eine schwarze Plastiktüte, in der sich zwei Handsägen sowie die Fotos befanden, die er in den vergangenen Tagen von Gordon aufgenommen hatte. Umgehend versuchte Adam, mit einer der Sägen seine Fessel zu durchtrennen und warf dem Arzt die andere Säge zu. Von seinem Mitgefangenen unbemerkt, warf er die Tüte mit den Fotos in die leere Badewanne. Als nun beide Männer versuchten, ihre Fesseln zu durchtrennen, gab Adams Säge nach wenigen Sekunden nach und brach in der Mitte durch. Wütend schleuderte er sie gegen einen der Spiegel, aus dem dabei eine einzelne Scherbe herausbrach. Nachdem auch Gordons Befreiungsversuch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, realisierte er schließlich, dass die Sägen nicht dazu gedacht waren, ihre Fesseln zu zerstören, sondern um sich selbst den Fuß abzutrennen. Daraufhin wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich in der Gewalt des Jigsaw Killers befanden. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, erzählte er Adam, wie der Killer fünf Monate zuvor versucht hatte, Gordon einen seiner Morde anzuhängen, indem er seine Stiftlampe an einem seiner Tatorte hinterlassen hatte. Obwohl er von Gordons Berichten schockiert war, schürten sie auch Adams Misstrauen ihm gegenüber und brachten ihn für einen Augenblick sogar zu der Überzeugung, der Arzt selbst könnte für seine Entführung verantwortlich sein. In einem Anflug von Wut griff er nach der Scherbe des Spiegels und drohte Gordon, ihn damit aufzuschlitzen, wenn er ihm nicht verriet, wie sie in diese Lage geraten waren. Jedoch hielt er inne, als er feststellte, dass es sich bei dem Glas um einen Einwegspiegel handelte. Mit Stücken mehrere herausgebrochener Fliesen, die er auf den Spiegel warf, zerbrach er das Glas schließlich vollständig und entdeckte dabei eine Kamera, die in einem Hohlraum hinter dem Spiegel positioniert war und sie beobachtete. Zu seinem Unmut war diese jedoch von einer zweiten, bruchsicheren Glasscheibe geschützt. Gordon versuchte schließlich, in von seiner sinnlosen Wut abzubringen und sich stattdessen weiter auf die Suche nach Jigsaws Hinweisen zu konzentrieren. Als Adam ihn daraufhin fragte, ob er sich überhaupt Gedanken um seine Familie machte, die sich in Jigsaws Gewalt befand, erzählte Gordon ihm schließlich von seinem letzten Gespräch mit Diana in der Nacht seiner Entführung. thumb|left|250px|Adam findet das Foto Als sich dadurch die Gemüter der beiden entspannten, unterhielten sie sich über Gordons Familie. Adam fragte ihn, ob er sich noch weitere Kinder wünschte, was Gordon allerdings verneinte, da es ihm und seiner Frau bereits schwer genug fiel, Diana gerecht zu werden. Während ihres Gesprächs warf er Adam schließlich seine Brieftasche zu, in der sich Fotos seiner Tochter befanden. Als Adam die Brieftasche jedoch nach einem Foto durchsuchte, dass auch Gordons Frau zeigen sollte, machte er eine erschreckende Entdeckung. Anstelle dieses Fotos befand sich ein anderes Bild in der Brieftasche, welches mit dem Wort "Grüße" und einem gemalten Puzzleteil unterzeichnet war. Dieses zeigte Gordons Familie, gefesselt und geknebelt im Schlafzimmer ihrer Wohnung. Um Gordon nicht zu beunruhigen, verschwieg er ihm das Foto und gab ihm die Brieftasche zurück, mit der Aussage, dass das Foto seiner Frau nicht da sei. Während Gordon verwirrt nach dem Bild suchte, begutachtete Adam unauffällig die Aufnahme von Gordons Familie, auf deren Rückseite die Botschaft "Ein Kreuz markiert die Stelle. Manchmal sieht man im Dunkeln mehr." geschrieben stand. Nachdem es aufgrund von Adams unkooperativem Verhalten erneut zu Spannungen zwischen ihm und Gordon kam, bat Adam ihn schließlich, das Licht auszuschalten, was Gordon, der weiterhin skeptisch war, letztendlich auch tat. Dadurch kam an der Wand hinter ihm ein leuchtendes "X" zum Vorschein, welches bei Licht nicht sichtbar gewesen war und nach Adams Vermutung mit einer speziellen Leuchtfarbe gemalt worden sein musste. Mithilfe seiner Säge zertrümmerte Gordon den mit dem Kreuz markierten Teil der Fliesen, hinter denen sich ein Hohlraum mit einer Schatulle befand. Diese ließ sich letztlich mit dem Schlüssel öffnen, den Gordon zu Beginn ihres Spiels in seinem Umschlag gefunden hatte. In der Schatulle befanden sich ein Handy, ein Feuerzeug, zwei Zigaretten sowie eine Nachricht für Gordon, die ihm den Hinweis gab, dass die Zigaretten harmlos seien, dass Rauchen nur "im Zusammenhang mit Blutvergießen" giftig sei und dass er keinen Revolver benötigte, um Adam zu töten. Als Adam, der nichts davon ahnte, ihn um eine der Zigaretten bat, schlug Gordon ihm diesen Wunsch ab und versuchte, die Polizei anzurufen. Zu seinem Unmut jedoch war das Telefon für ausgehende Anrufe gesperrt worden. Dieser Umstand löste in ihm jedoch eine Erinnerung aus, da ihm in der Nacht seiner Entführung etwas ähnliches widerfahren war, kurz bevor er in einem Parkhaus, genau wie Adam, von einer Person mit einer Schweinemaske attackiert und überwältigt worden war. thumb|Adam raucht die Zigarette Als er ihm von seiner Erinnerung berichtet hatte, fragte ihn Gordon plötzlich, woher Adam die Idee hatte, das Licht auszuschalten. Da Adam dies seinem Instinkt zuschrieb und den Fragen des Doktors ausweichen wollte, kam es zu einem weiteren Streit, im Zuge dessen Adam ihm, zu seinem Schrecken, endlich das Foto seiner entführten Familie offenbarte. Von der Angst um Diana und Alison angespornt, dachte Gordon über einen Ausweg nach und fasste schließlich einen Plan. Von Adam unbemerkt, tauchte er eine der Zigaretten in das Blut des leblosen John Kramer, welches, laut Jigsaws Hinweisen, vergiftet sein musste. Anschließend schaltete er das Licht aus und weihte Adam in seinen Plan ein, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Als er das Licht wieder einschaltete, warf er Adam die zweite, harmlose Zigarette sowie das Feuerzeug zu. Augenblicke später täuschte Adam vor, aufgrund des Giftes zu kollabieren. Ihr Plan scheiterte jedoch, als nur wenige Sekunden darauf ein heftiger Stromschlag durch Adams Fessel gejagt wurde, was seine Angst und Panik neu entfachte, ebenso wie Gordons Wut, da dieser Adam die Schuld für den Fehlschlag seines Plans gab. Allerdings weckte der Stromschlag auch bei Adam die Erinnerung an seine eigene Entführung. thumb|left|250px|Adam zeigt Gordon die Fotos Nachdem er ihm von dem Einbruch in seine Wohnung berichtet hatte, klingelte plötzlich das Handy, das die beiden zuvor gefunden hatten. Gordons verängstigte Tochter meldete sich und flehte ihren Vater an, sie zu retten. Danach sprach auch Alison mit ihm und warnte ihn, Adams Lügen nicht zu glauben, da er ihn schon lange kannte und alles über ihn wusste. Als Gordon ihn damit konfrontierte, gab Adam schlussendlich zu, ihn in den vergangenen Tagen verfolgt und fotografiert zu haben und zeigte ihm die Fotos, die er in der Tüte mit den Sägen gefunden hatte. Im daraus resultierenden Streit gab er auch zu, Gordon zum Treffen mit seiner Affäre im Hotel Barfly verfolgt zu haben. Wütend fragte Gordon ihn nach seinem Auftraggeber, da er überzeugt war, dass es sich dabei auch um ihren Entführer handeln musste. Als Adam ihn jedoch als einen "großen Schwarzen mit einer Narbe am Hals" beschrieb, erkannte Gordon, dass es sich um Detective Tapp handeln musste, der seit dem Vorfall fünf Monate zuvor von der Vorstellung besessen war, dass Gordon der Killer sei und überdies für den Tod seines Partners, Detective Steven Sing, verantwortlich war. Als die beiden daraufhin erneut in Schweigen verfielen, bemerkte Adam plötzlich, dass eines der Fotos nicht von ihm stammte. Es zeigte einen Mann, der am Fenster von Gordons Schlafzimmer stand und hinausblickte. Gordon jedoch behauptete, dass am vorherigen Abend niemand, außer Diana und Alison, bei ihm zu Hause gewesen war. Daher warf Adam ihm das Foto zu, woraufhin Gordon schockiert feststellte, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Zep Hindle handelte, einen Pfleger aus dem Angel of Mercy Hospital, in dem auch Gordon arbeitete. Sekunden später bemerkte Adam erschrocken, wie die letzten Sekunden ihres Spiels verstrichen. Kurz darauf klingelte erneut das Telefon. Zu Gordons Überraschung meldete sich allerdings nicht Zep, sondern seine Frau, die sich von dem sadistischen Pfleger hatte befreien können. Als es jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke später zum Kampf zwischen den beiden kam, hörte Gordon über das Telefon mehrere Schüsse sowie die verzweifelten Schreie seiner Tochter. Daraufhin brach Gordon in Tränen aus und verlor plötzlich das Bewusstsein, als wenige Sekunden danach ein Stromschlag seine Fessel durchfuhr. Umgehend versuchte Adam, ihn aufzuwecken und befürchtete bereits, dass Gordon tot sei, als dieser, zu seiner Erleichterung, wieder zu sich kam. Allerdings erlitt Gordon infolge der Ereignisse einen heftigen Nervenzusammenbruch, welcher sich noch weiter verschärfte, als sich erneut das Handy klingelte, welches jedoch außer Reichweite war, nachdem er es aufgrund des Stromschlags versehentlich von sich geschleudert hatte. In einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, seine Familie doch noch zu retten, nutzte er sich schließlich sein Hemd, um sein Bein abzubinden und begann schließlich, trotz Adams Versuche, ihn zu beruhigen, sich den Fuß abzusägen. Daraufhin geriet auch Adam in Panik. Als Gordon sich schließlich von seiner Fessel befreit hatte, kroch er in die Mitte des Raums und nahm den Revolver aus John Kramers Hand. Dann legte er die Patrone aus seinem Umschlag in die Trommel und schoss auf den flehenden Adam, der sofort zusammenbrach. thumb|250px|Adam fleht Gordon an, bei ihm zu bleiben Wenige Augenblicke danach öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers und Zep Hindle trat ein. Gordon versuchte, ihn zu erschießen, obwohl er keine Patronen mehr übrig hatte. Davon unbeeindruckt stieß Zep Adams reglosen Körper an, um sich von dessen Tod zu überzeugen, bevor er seine Waffe auf Gordon richtete, um ihn zu erschießen. Bevor er dies jedoch tun konnte, wurde er von Adam, den die Kugel lediglich an der Schulter getroffen hatte, überwältigt. Während die beiden am Boden lagen und miteinander kämpften, gelang es Adam schließlich, seinen Gegner zu entwaffen, bevor er nach dem Deckel des Spülkastens der Toilette griff und damit Zeps Schädel zertrümmerte. Als Gordon ihn schließlich dazu brachte, aufzuhören, brach Adam aufgrund seiner Schmerzen in Tränen aus. Gordon sagte ihm, dass er verbluten würde, wenn er hier bliebe und versprach ihm, Hilfe zu holen. Trotz Adams verzweifelter Versuche, ihn zurückzuhalten, kroch der schwer verletzte Gordon aus dem Raum. thumb|left|250px|Adam wird im Badezimmer zurückgelassen Nachdem er allein im Badezimmer zurückgeblieben war, durchsuchte Adam Zeps Leichnam nach einem Schlüssel für seine Fußfessel. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er in seiner Jackentasche jedoch ein weiteres Abspielgerät, welches eine Botschaft für Zep enthielt. Dieser war von Jigsaw vergiftet und dadurch gezwungen worden, Gordons Familie zu entführen und im Fall seines Versagens hinzurichten, um sich das Gegenmittel zu verdienen. Als Adam dadurch realisierte, dass Zep selbst nur ein weiteres Opfer von Jigsaw gewesen war, erhob sich der wahre Killer, John Kramer, in der Mitte des Raumes und befreite sich von seiner Maske. Daraufhin erzählte er Adam, dass sich der Schlüssel für seine Fußschelle in der Badewanne befand. Als Adam nun klar wurde, dass der Schlüssel im Abfluss verschwunden und somit für ihn verloren war, richtete er Zeps Waffe auf John, der ihn jedoch mit einem weiteren Elektroschock außer Gefecht setzte. Während Adam zitternd am Boden lag, schaltete John das Licht aus und ließ den panisch schreienden Adam mit den Worten "Game Over" allein zurück. (Saw) Tod thumb|250px|Amanda erstickt Adam mit einer Plastiktüte In der folgenden Zeit verließen Adam allmählich seine Kräfte. Da er durch seine Schusswunde und den Mangel an Nahrung zunehmend schwächer wurde, gelang es ihm kaum noch, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Einige Zeit später kehrte schließlich Amanda Young in das Badezimmer zurück, da sie sich für sein Schicksal verantwortlich fühlte und von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde. In einem Akt der Gnade versuchte sie, ihn mit einer Plastiktüte zu ersticken. Trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes wehrte sich Adam verzweifelt. Jedoch konnte er Amanda nichts entgegensetzen und schlug im Verlauf seines Todeskampfes mit dem Kopf auf gegen die Toilette, wodurch er das Bewusstsein verlor und schließlich dem Sauerstoffmangel erlag. (Saw III) Post-Mortem thumb|left|250px|Adams Leichnam Nach seinem Tod wurde Adams Leiche im Badezimmer zurückgelassen. Mehrere Monate später war die Verwesung seines Körpers bereits weit vorangeschritten, als der unterirdische Raum erneut Schauplatz eines tödlichen Spiels wurde. Auf der Flucht vor Xavier Chavez, einem gefährlichen Mörder und weiteren Testsubjekt des Jigsaw Killers, erreichte schließlich der junge Daniel Matthews, in Begleitung von Amanda, die sich ebenfalls als Opfer ausgab, das Badezimmer, wo sie die Leichen von Adam und Zep entdeckten. Am darauffolgenden Tag fand auch Daniels Vater, Detective Eric Matthews, den unheimlichen Raum, als er dort nach seinem Sohn suchte. Jedoch wurde er dabei von Amanda überwältigt und an ein weiteres Rohr gekettet. Als er erwachte, geriet er in Panik. Allerdings gelang es ihm schließlich, sich zu befreien, indem er seinen Fuß mit dem Deckel des Spülkastens zertrümmerte, mit dem Adam Zep Hindle getötet hatte, und ihn daraufhin aus der Fußfessel ziehen konnte. (Saw II) Mehr als ein halbes Jahr später war von Adams Leiche kaum mehr übrig als verrottete Knochen. Zu dieser Zeit kehrte Lawrence Gordon ein letztes Mal in den unterirdischen Raum zurück. Nachdem er dem Badezimmer entkommen war, hatte er sich John Kramer angeschlossen und erfüllte dort nun seine letzte ihm zugewiesene Aufgabe. Nachdem ein weiterer von Johns Komplizen und sein Nachfolger, Detective Mark Hoffman, außer Kontrolle geraten und Johns Ex-Frau, Jill Tuck, ermordet hatte, brachte Gordon ihn auf Johns Anweisung hin mithilfe zweier Komplizen in das Badezimmer und kettete ihn dort an das dasselbe Rohr wie Adam, bevor er das Licht ausschaltete und Hoffman mit den Worten "Game Over" seinem Tod überließ. (Saw 3D) In anderen Medien ''Der Jigsaw-Report Adams Verschwinden wurde in der Dokumentation "Der Jigsaw-Report", welche sich mit den frühen Verbrechen Jigsaws befasste, erwähnt. Nach seiner Entführung hatten der zuständige Ermittler, Detective Ron Willis, und seine Kollegen Adams Apartment durchsucht, wobei sie eine E-Mail von Detective Tapp fanden, in welcher er Adam unter dem Decknamen "Bob" für die Überwachung von Lawrence Gordon anheuerte. Ebenso fanden sie seine zahlreichen Fotos sowie die zerstörte Bauchrednerpuppe in seinem Wohnzimmer. Während seines Interviews im Rahmen des Jigsaw-Reports veröffentlichte Willis diese Details der Ermittlungen. Die Scott Tibbs Dokumentation Nach Adams Entführung entschloss sich sein bester Freund, Scott Tibbs, mit seinen Bandkollegen eine Dokumentation über den Jigsaw Killer zu drehen, um seinen Motiven auf die Spur zu kommen. Zu Beginn dieser Dokumentation präsentierte Scott ein Foto von Adam, um ihn seinen Zuschauern vorzustellen. Saw II: Flesh & Blood Adam fand ebenfalls im Videospiel ''Saw II: Flesh & Blood Erwähnung, in welchem Detective David Tapps Sohn, Michael Tapp, im Fokus eines weiteren Spiels von Jigsaw stand. Während dieses Spiels stieß Michael auf zahlreiche schriftliche Dokumente und Tonbandaufzeichnungen seines Vaters. Diesen zufolge hatte er über einen seiner früheren Kollegen von der Sittenpolizei, Bernie, von Adam erfahren. Bernie hatte den jungen Fotografen zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt angeheuert, um Beweise für die Untreue seiner Ehefrau zu erhalten. Persönlichkeit Adam Stanheight war ein selbstsüchtiger junger Mann, der keinerlei Respekt vor der Privatsphäre anderer Mitmenschen hatte. Somit interessierte es ihn auch kaum, wen er im Lauf seiner Arbeit ausspionieren musste, solange nur die Bezahlung stimmte. Vermutlich war sein Egoismus auch einer der Gründe für den schlechten Kontakt zu seiner Familie. Zudem war er oftmals arrogant und reagierte auf Fragen und unangenehme Situationen mit beißendem Sarkasmus und provokanten Sprüchen. Desweiteren war Adam keine vertrauenswürdige Person. Oftmals hielt er wichtige Informationen zurück, nur um seine eigenen Interessen zu wahren, wie es auch der Fall war, als er Lawrence Gordon während ihrer gemeinsamen Gefangenschaft die Fotos vorenthielt, der er in den Tagen zuvor von ihm aufgenommen hatte. Allerdings war er sich seiner ehrlosen Charakterzüge durchaus bewusst und schämte sich ihrer nicht. Dennoch war Adam in gewissen Situation fähig, Empathie und Mitgefühl für andere zu empfinden. So war er beispielsweise aufrichtig besorgt um Gordons entführte Familie und gab sein Bestes, um ihn zu beruhigen, als er im Lauf seines Spiels einen mentalen Zusammenbruch erlitt. Bisweilen ist Adam sogar in der Lage zu weitgehender Selbstlosigkeit. So riskierte er im Kampf gegen Zep Hindle sogar sein Leben für Gordon, obwohl dieser nur Augenblicke vorher versucht hatte, ihn zu erschießen. Wissenswertes *Während Adam früheren Aussagen der Produzenten und Schreiber zufolge den Nachnamen "Faulkner" trug, wurde sein wahrer Nachname in Saw V als "Stanheight" enthüllt. *In Saw und Saw III befindet sich Adams Fußfessel an seinem linken Fuß, während in Saw II sein rechter Fuß angekettet ist. Dieser Filmfehler führte zu zahlreichen Theorien von Fans, denen zufolge Adam gerettet und seine Leiche mit der von David Tapp vertauscht wurde. *In Saw und Adams Todesszene in Saw III befindet sich seine Schusswunde auf Höhe seiner Schulter. In Saw II und der Eröffnungsszene von Saw III jedoch befindet sie sich knapp oberhalb seiner Brust, während sie sich in Saw 3D im Bauchbereich befindet. *In einer gelöschten Szene von Saw III traf Adam auf dem Weg von seiner Wohnung auf Amanda und bat sie, ein Foto von ihr machen zu dürfen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Testpersonen Kategorie:Verstorben